left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick (Also known as Nicolas) is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Hugh Dillon. He is a gambler and a conman in a slick, expensive suit. He is also very cynical, so he takes the role of "the complainer" of the Group. Nick joined the other three in their quest to find salvation but is unsure about whether or not he can trust them. Still trying to figure out the best "angle" to get from the recent zombie apocalypse, as the time goes by, he starts to value his Survivor compatriots. Official Description Age: 35 Hometown: Unknown A lifetime of drifting from city to city, finding back-alley card games and trying to stay out of jail has taught Nick two valuable lessons: Don’t trust anyone, and look out for number one. He’d come down to Savannah looking for some gullible fish on the riverboat gambling cruise circuit. Instead he found a city about to be engulfed by infection. Now he finds himself forced together with three complete strangers in a fragile alliance that goes against every instinct he lives by. But he’s going to have to learn to trust them if he wants to survive.http://www.l4d.com/survivors/nick/ Relationships with other Survivors Nick portrays a role similar to Francis of the original Left 4 Dead in that he is constantly complaining and subtly insulting others. * Coach: Nick and Coach appear to have somewhat of a "love-hate" relationship, similar to Francis and Bill. Nick insults Coach and makes fun of his weight, but also will not hesitate to compliment him when he does something good, like killing a Special Infected. Nick also seems to recoil quickly when he has clearly annoyed Coach, and Coach is quick to shut Nick up if he complains about the current situation. * Ellis: Nick seems to get more annoyed at Ellis than the others, even making fun of him and making him the butt of the joke on a few separate occasions. He may sometimes say "Ellis" while imitating his accent. However, he does treat him as a valuable asset to the group during the course of the events. His attitude swings between friendly and intimidating with Ellis, for example, after escaping "Dead Center" and starting the events of "Dark Carnival", he will either compliment Ellis ("Don't sweat it, at least you got us out of that mall") or upset him ("Goddamn you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!"). He also seems to insult Jimmy Gibbs Jr. on purpose just to annoy Ellis. He does make a few subtle attempts to get along with Ellis, for example, asking if the Midnight Riders are good (a band that Ellis likes), if only to please Coach. Even when Ellis dies, his attitude is negative saying "I didn't think you'd last this long". Also, if both Coach and Rochelle are killed, Nick may apologize to Ellis for the things he previously said about him. * Rochelle: Nick seems to have a friendly relationship with Rochelle. He speaks more gently to her than the other Survivors, and only insults her when she has shot him. In addition, she is quick to side with Nick when Ellis yells at him for killing the chopper pilot at the beginning of Swamp Fever. Sometimes when Nick sees Rochelle dead, he will say, "There goes repopulating the earth”. Another of his possible lines for her death is "I can think of two other people I would have rather seen go first”, further indicating his preference for Rochelle over Ellis or Coach. Quotes See: Nick/Quotes Gallery Image:IMG_0822.jpg|Nick's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer, as he is about to hit an Infected with a Frying Pan. Image:Cutnick.jpg|Nick as he appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Image:Render-nick.jpg|Nick with a frying pan as seen in game Image:Nicks face model.jpg|Nick's face model. Taymour Ghazi Notes * Nick is the only Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor whose design did not change greatly. * Like Louis and Zoey, the developers have placed Nick next to Rochelle in every campaign poster. * In the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, Nick is seen wielding weapons in either his left or right hands at different times, indicating he may possibly be ambidextrous. * Nick bears the same symbol on a ring of his as Francis has on one of his tattoos; it consists of a ring of eight skulls. Perhaps a means to connect characters or symbolizes both characters' possible criminal past. * Nick shows himself as a rather vain and materialistic character, due to his expensive suit, various gold rings, and over-concern for himself. * Nick strongly resembles the character Michael from the 2004 remake of "Dawn of the Dead". He also shares his sarcastic, obnoxious sense of humor with another character, Steve, from the same film. * In the commentary for Left 4 Dead 2, the developers stated that Nick's character was originally an escaped prisoner that stole a nice suit, but he was eventually adapted into his current con man persona. It is probable that he is still a convicted felon, as Nick can make a remark to the effect that the government has not granted him legal allowance to own firearms - an American only loses his/her right to possess a firearm if someone has convicted that person of a felony, or some severe misdemeanors. * After picking up a baseball bat, Nick will sometimes remark how it reminds him of his early life. However, when Coach asks Nick if he used to play baseball, Nick responds that he was once was a bouncer. * He could be referencing Gob from Arrested Development when he says, "Are you really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" * Evidence shows that Nick was once involved in crime, but one of the strongest pieces of evidence is his quote of "Brains come out, swamp water does not. Don't ask me how I know that". This hints that he may have been involved in murders or lethal self-defense. This line is also a reference to a line from The Godfather films and The Sopranos series. * Nick has a surprising resemblance to the character Finn from the video game The Club. * When a Tank attacks in Dead Center, Nick will sometimes say that perhaps if they do not move, the Tank will not notice them. This is possibly referencing the theory of most predators not noticing stationary prey. * Sometimes, when Nick finds a crowbar, he says: "I can't wait to find a crate!" This is a reference to the Half-Life series, where your main weapon is a crowbar, and you break quite a few crates with it in that game. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors